Morticia and the Knight
by Alonzo Anonymouse
Summary: Booth was "That guy" in high school, until he literally bumps into a girl they call Morticia. Rated T 'cause you guys know what happened in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I really like high school fics. It's an illness. LOL Anyway, here's my attempt at one. I hope you guys like it and please comment if you think I should continue. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Morticia and the Knight**

**Chapter 1**

"What's the capital of Texas?"

_Austin. _"Dallas."

Karen Isley giggled, "Wrong! Hand over your jacket."

Despite the cold, Seeley Booth gladly handed over his Letterman's jacket that had cost him a whole summer at Burger Shack. "Okay, okay next question."

Karen put on Booth's jacket as she pretended to think. In reality, she'd memorized difficult questions that Booth would never get right. Flipping her long blonde tresses out of the jacket, she asked, "How many representatives does Congress have?"

_435 _"Um, 100?"

"Wrong again. I'm afraid you're going to have to give me your shoes."

"Aww, that was a hard one!" Booth pouted as he handed over his shoes.

"I told you to study." she smirked, Booth was totally gonna get it.

The next wrong answer forfeited Booth's shirt, and Karen had to admit, he may have been a two-timer, but he had great abs. His chest was perfectly smooth, which was a bit odd, but it worked for him. The cut look of his abs seemed to draw her eye lower, to where his jeans met his skin, making her wish they weren't there. She took her time admiring him, letting him think that tonight was like any other night under the bleachers. .

Booth was having fun. He might bring other girls under the bleachers, but Karen's little game made her his favorite. Even though Karen had picked harder questions than usual, he still knew all the answers

The next piece of clothing to go was Booth's jeans, and despite the cold Booth was excited, Little Booth was excited too.

It was time for the last question, Karen gave Booth a sultry smile and asked the next question slowly, "What... is the scientific name for the shoulder bone?"

For the first time that night, Booth honestly didn't know the answer, "Um...ulna?

Karen's smile got wider, "Hand them over." Booth wasn't too upset, he knew what came next. He pulled off his boxers slowly adding a little cocky wiggle. Karen giggled as he gave them to her. Booth was completely naked, that is if you don't count socks and a religious medallion as clothes. "Now we're gonna do something different, close your eyes and turn around."

Booth did as she said and counted to ten, but when he didn't hear the rustle of clothing anymore, he turned around to find her gone. She was nowhere in sight, but when he looked out from under the bleachers he saw her running across the field.

"KAREN GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

"SCREW YOU SEELEY!"

Booth ran across the field after Karen at full speed not caring about his nudity.

* * *

Thomas Edison High School was dark and the lack of students transformed its grounds. Temperance Brennan actually felt at peace, it was strange to walk across the quad with her head held high and not fearful that some jock was going to knock her down to the ground. She was making her way to the football field where she'd spotted a opossum that would be interesting to dissect. Ever since she'd moved to Philadelphia it'd become increasingly difficult to find specimens for her own personal studies.

Out of nowhere she was knocked to the ground. She was so shocked that a shriek escaped her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!' rang through the school as the two figures collided, eyes widening in shock as they caught sight of each other.

Standing above Brennan was a naked boy. He was hunched over, his hands covering his genitalia, looking just as shocked to see her.

"I'M NOT A PERV!"

Brennan stood up rapidly and turned away from the boy, not caring about her usual lack of coordination. "Where are your clothes?"

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm not a perv, I swear! My clothes were stolen."

The shock over, Temperance felt sorry for him, he must have been the victim of a high school prank. She pulled off her satchel and her purple sweater and held it out behind her, "Here, you can cover yourself with this." She felt him take it out of her hands.

"Thank you." he said quietly, and then. "I'm covered up now."

She turned around to face him, really taking him in now. From the extensive musculature in his torso, he didn't seem the type that would be bullied. "What are you going to do now?"

"Um, I don't know, I guess I was just going to run home. But that doesn't sound like a good plan now, this sweater only covers my front, thanks for that, by the way."

"Well, you could always find the night janitor and have him open the boys' locker room and go home in your Physical Education clothes."

"The less people know about it the better. It's bad enough that a girl's seen me like this." He paused, holding the sweater by its sleeves behind his back as he ran his other hand through his hair distractedly. "Wait a minute, you're a girl!"

Brennan looked at him offended, "Granted I'm not exposing myself as much as you are, but I thought we had already established that I am female."

"Sorry. It's just that... You wouldn't happen to have any hair pins on you?"

"Why?"

"I can use them to pick the lock on the locker room door."

Temperance took out two pins that were holding the strands of her hair that were too short to pull back in her ponytail. He looked excited as she held them out to him, and he was about to walk towards the locker room when he remembered his butt was hanging out. He spun back around and blushed. "Um, I just... sorry."

Temperance however just walked past him briskly, "I guess I'll lead the way."

"What?" he squeaked, _Why would she want to come with me?_

"I've never seen anyone pick a lock, I would like to learn."

"Um, okay?"

Booth studied the girl from behind. And no, he didn't just look at her behind. She was kinda tall and while she wasn't lacking in feminine attributes, she was a little on the skinny side. Her brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail and the locks of hair that had been released from the pins hung just to her ear. Overall, she seemed like the typical girl next door.

When they got to the locker room, Booth realized that he would have to expose himself in order to pick the lock. "I know you wanted to learn how to pick the lock, but um, I'm gonna need you to turn around. Look, I promise, another time when I'm not naked, I'll teach you."

"Well, if you're not gonna let me watch, I guess I should just go home."

"No, wait! Just let me get my PE clothes and I'll drive you home. It's dangerous around here."

"I made it here safely, I think I can manage the way back just fine."

Booth sighed in frustration, here he was trying to be a gentlemen, while he was naked! And she wanted to argue. "No, look. I already took your sweater. I got another one in my locker just wait here for me."

The girl shot him an annoyed look, but turned around. Booth fiddled around with the pins for a while before hearing the satisfying pop of the tumblers giving way. He hurried inside to his locker and was grateful that there was enough light coming in from the high windows to work the combination lock.

Temperance waited just outside the locker room for the strange boy. She had been about to follow him inside but the overpowering odor of sweat mixed with various Men's fragrances had forced her back out. She should really have gone back to her foster home by now, but she'd been curious about him. He came back outside relatively quickly. He was dressed in a t-shirt that said PROPERTY OF TEHS ATHLETICS across the front, basketball shorts that hung below his knees and black high tops. He held out a Navy blue hoodie to her as he shut the door behind him. "Here. I'll just wash your sweater and give it back to you later." She nodded and pulled his sweater over her head. They started walking back out to the field where they had both climbed over the fence that night. When Brennan decided it was a good time to satisfy her curiosity.

"Why would someone steal your clothes?"

"That's what I'd like to know! Why would she steal my clothes?"

They had come to the fence and Booth climbed it and jumped it first, turning back to help her down, but she jumped down easily and landed next to him. They turned around to where Booth's car should have been.

"She took the car too? Pops is gonna kill me!"

"Who is this she that you keep referring to?"

"Karen! We were under the bleachers, playing her game and she ran off with all my clothes!" Booth kicked the fence behind them. "How am I gonna explain this to Pops?" He once again ran his hand through his hair and followed the girl dejectedly down the street.

"So your girlfriend stole your clothes and your car?"

"Um, she's not really my girlfriend. Just a girl I like." For some reason, Booth didn't want to admit to this girl that he had just been having fun with Karen. She seemed to be under the impression that he was the victim here. Which he was, he clarified to himself. "So what were you doing here, so late at night? Did your boyfriend ditch you too?"

She blushed, "Um no, I don't have a boyfriend." Brennan didn't feel like telling the gorgeous boy next to her the truth. They'd called her Morticia at every school she'd been to, they'd never been original enough to think up a different name, but she didn't want it to start here as well. "I was collecting specimens for my experiment."

Booth studied her in the moonlight, her gray eyes reflecting the moonlight and her anxiety. "Aren't you in my Anatomy class?" Brennan was a little unnerved by his gaze so fixed on her face, "Yeah! You are! And my econ class! Tempest Brennan right?"

"Actually my name is Temperance, but since you were so close to it, I suppose I am in your class."

"Temperance, that's a cool name. But um, why were you out here collecting species-men when Dr. Goodman hasn't even assigned us our project yet?"

"Specimens, and they're for my own private studies."

"Oh, so you're a squint huh?" he chuckled at the thought. But she frowned, once again she hadn't managed to escape being put down for her intelligence. But Booth quickly read her expression, "No wait! I don't mean it as a bad thing. You're a cool squint. I mean, after helping me out tonight, you are definitely cool in my book."

Brennan smiled at the thought of being 'cool', no one ever thought she was 'cool'. They continued talking and she would glance at him trying to study his features nonchalantly. She could tell he had a very symmetrical and strong bone structure. Usually, studying the skeleton below the flesh could keep her occupied for days. But this time his twinkly brown eyes kept distracting her. Brennan didn't live too far from the school, so before they knew it they were on her street facing her house.

"Wow, nice house."

"It's not mine."

Booth chuckled, "Uh, right, it's your parents. So um, you know, thanks for the help. I uh, promise you'll get your sweater back soon ." Booth said as walked back down her driveway.

"Wait! I forgot to ask you your name!"

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough."

Brennan figured she would just have to bring her head out of her book the next day in Anatomy when roll was being called. But as she was preparing for bed, she hung up his sweater on a hanger and saw that the back said BOOTH.

* * *

Booth finally made it home, and after sneaking in through his own window, wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget what Karen had done to him. He tossed Temperance's sweater in the direction of his hamper, kicked off his shoes, and flopped face down onto his bed.

The next morning Booth left the house even before Pops woke up, anxious to get to school and get the car back before Pops realized it was missing. But in his early morning haste, Booth forgot about the sweater lying on the floor mere centimeters away from his hamper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the enthusiastic response on this story. I really appreciate it. So here's chapter 2, I'm gonna aim for posting on Tuesdays. I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm still setting up things here, so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Booth was so early, the student parking lot was empty when he got there. He sat down on the curb and lit a cigarette to wait until Karen got there. And he waited and waited, cars started arriving and he still didn't see Karen. Then his football buddies started arriving and he flipped up the hood on his sweatshirt so they'd leave him alone. They didn't even notice him but Booth was still waiting for Karen. It was getting closer and closer to the bell and Booth's cigarette was reduced to a butt on the asphalt, but Karen had yet to deign to make an appearance. Booth even saw Jared make his way in on his bike, Pops was gonna kill him for forgetting his little brother. When the cheerleaders started getting there, Booth was sure that she'd be there, but no luck. The cheerleaders gathered just inside the gate, waiting for the last member of the squad to get there. It wasn't until five minutes before the bell that Booth's yellow '71 Charger made it's grand entrance into Thomas Edison High's student parking lot.

Booth winced as Karen ground the gears parking, and everyone within hearing distance turned to see Karen Isley getting out the driver's side of Seeley Booth's smokin' hot car. Booth caught up to Karen at the hood of his car, "Give me back my keys, Karen.", but Karen didn't seem to cow at the threatening undertone in Booth's voice.

"Oh, you'll get your keys back soon, Seeley." she said as she quickly stepped around him, "You just have a little more penance to do." and she joined the group of cheerleaders waiting for her and made her way to class.

Booth anxiously walked around his car checking for any scratches and sighed in relief when he didn't find any. However, the bell had him running to get to class on time.

English Literature with Mr. Stires was even more torturous than usual, Booth couldn't stop worrying about his car and Stires' lecture on Beowulf and the Norse hero that he was the epitome of, was just making the time pass by slower.

His next class was American Government and Booth didn't dare be late. Unfortunately for him, Booth couldn't seem to pay attention in this class either.

"Well, class. Since it seems that Mr. Booth has learned all he can from the class he will now recite the preamble of the Constitution for you." boomed out Ms. Julian.

"What?"

"Get your tush up here."

Booth had no choice but to walk past his snickering friends and stand at the front of the class. He started off mumbling, "Speak up!" Booth said it louder.

"We the People of the United States... in order to form a more perfect Union... establish justice... insure domestic tranquility... provide for the common defense... promote the general welfare... and secure the... blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do... ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."

Ms. Julian looked at Booth in surprise, "Well well, it looks like someone's been paying attention after all." She reached over and pinched his cheek, as she finished speaking, "Ya'll could learn a thing or too from this boy. Now sit back down and keep your mind off your girlfriend." Booth rushed back to his seat trying not to blush.

For the rest of the class period Booth paid attention and he was rewarded with first break. He was about to go in search of Karen, when one of the JV cheerleaders came up to him. "Karen says, that this was for taking Jennifer under the bleachers." and she dropped his keys into his palm, almost smacking him in the face with her ponytail. So it was with a huge smile that Booth walked into Anatomy class.

* * *

Temperance walked into Anatomy and Physiology, engrossed in the index cards she'd made for the lymphatic system. This was despite the fact that they'd barely finished covering the epidermis. Because Stires' classroom was just across the hall she was the first one in the room. Once again Dr. Goodman tried to get a greeting from her, but she just nodded distractedly and sat down.

Much to Dr. Goodman's bemusement however, Seeley Booth was second to arrive and what's more, he walked right up to Temperance's seat, pulled out a chair, straddled it and proceeded to try and talk to her. He was even more blown away when she talked back.

"Guess what I got?" Booth twirled his key ring around his finger.

"There's no need to guess, I can very plainly see that you have keys in your hand."

"Not just any keys, I got the keys to my car back!"

"Congratulations, I have your sweater in my backpack, do you have mine?"

Booth winced, "Sorry, but I haven't had a chance to wash it."

"That's alright, you can have yours back anyway." And she proceeded to give him his hoodie.

"Thanks again, you were a big help last night. Who would have thought Karen would have got so pissed off about me and Jennifer?" the words were out of his mouth before he could even think about the wisdom of saying them.

"You and Jennifer?"

Booth's mouth couldn't even move to form words around his big foot. He just sat there, mouth agape, as Temperance looked him up and down.

"How could I have not seen it! I thought Karen was a girl who was leading you on, but it turns out you're the one who was doing the leading. You're just another alpha male jock!"

The last syllable seemed to hang in Booth's ears as the rest of the class entered in a noisy rabble, Booth had no choice but to go back to his own seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately this chapter is a bit short, but it definitely moves the story forward. Some good news to look forward to, is that since this week was so crazy for me and I'm barely getting around to uploading this, you guys can look for the next chapter sooner. I'm thinking Tuesday. As always, please tell me what you think. I am not exaggerating when I say it makes me happy to see those comments. Thanks guys. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Temperance fumed about Booth for a few minutes into class. She'd felt like he'd tricked her, she'd thought he was a nice boy, but she'd been wrong. You would have thought she would have learned her lesson, that she couldn't trust anyone but herself, but once again she'd slipped. Once she'd recommitted herself to her philosophy, however, she found that she was able to pay attention to Dr. Goodman again. Which was good because he was talking about her favorite subject, the skeletal system.

So it was that Brennan was in a particularly good mood when she walked into Economics with Mr. Lattrell. However, Mr. Lattrell had news that would soon destroy that good mood.

"It's time for me to introduce your class project, this project will take up a month out of the semester."

Everyone besides Brennan groaned at the mention of the project, but that was only because being new, she didn't know what the project would entail.

"That's right, it's the life skills project. You are going to be paired up and married," Mr. Lattrell actually used air quotes as he said the word "married". "Now you and your partners get to pick your careers and your income will be decided on the careers you pick. After that, this is basically like the game of Life. You're gonna get cards that will describe situations that would arise in the course of a marriage. There will be different situations for every couple, but be aware that every couple will pull the baby card at one point in the next 4 weeks." Latrell held up a paper. "Alright people. so this is the list that you're gonna use to sign up for the career you want. You won't know what you'll earn until after you sign up, so don't pick your career just to earn a lot of money. Here you go, pass it around."

When the list got to Tempe she looked at it quizzically, hoping there was something that would be worthy of her intellect. Doctor was taken, and she made a face at lawyer, for some reason she always imagined blondes when she thought of lawyers. Being a police officer wasn't for her, and professor was also taken. One of the more unique jobs available was anthropologist. Brennan was intrigued, she had to be the only person in this class who would appreciate such a career. She immediately signed up for it.

"Now for the partnerships." Mr. Lattrell was in a wheelchair, so he called the students one by one to the front to tell them their partner's name. A lucky few were excited, some groaned out loud, but most were indifferent. When she walked up to the front Temperance wasn't expecting to be excited, just indifferent as always.

"Temperance, your partner is Seeley Booth." and the groan of disappointment was wrung from her as well. Later when it was Booth's turn, she looked at him quickly for his reaction, but he just looked dejected.

"Alright class, now that you all know your partner's names pair up." When everything was said and done, there were some disappointed couples, but the most upset were two girls, Angela Montenegro and Camille Saroyan. There hadn't been enough boys to go around so they ended up being paired up together. Angela was an artist, she always looked beautiful even if sometimes her choice in clothing ran toward the eccentric. Cam on the other hand was one of the tough girls, leather jacket and all.

Mr. Lattrell had barely begun explaining how the careers were going to be chosen when a boy in a flannel shirt, ripped jeans, and huge Doc Martens tromped into class. He handed the teacher a note and waited.

"Class, this is a new student to our class, Jack Hodgins." Mr. Lattrell glared at the two girls who were still arguing in the back. "Well, ladies, it looks like we've solved your problem. Mr. Hodgins here will be the father of both your babies."

The newcomer had been nonchalant until this moment, suddenly his eyebrows disappeared beneath the long curly hair that hung off his forehead. "Wha... What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know, promises promises. lol But this is indeed longer and truthfully it wouldn't have been the same if I had posted on Tuesday. I think this is much better, I hope you guys like it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

When Econ ended at noon, it was time for the seniors to go home. Mr. Lattrell had finished explaining the project and had even given everyone their income. The first assignment was to create a budget using both partner's incomes. Unfortunately for the new kid, he'd have to do it twice, once for each of his 'baby mamas'.

Brennan was one of the first ones out of the class, and Booth was hard-pressed to catch up to her. "Hey, um do you want to come over to my house and work on the project?"

She turned to look at him coldly, Booth had never felt such rejection at the hands of a high school girl. "That's not necessary, just give me your information and I'll create the budget."

"Um, okay. If you want to do it that way." Booth handed her the paper that said his job information, she quickly slipped it into her binder and left without another word. Booth watched her as she walked away from him, wondering why he bothered her so much, and why that bothered him.

* * *

Temperance walked briskly to the spot where her foster father would meet her. Unlike other homes where she'd have either have to walk home or wait for hours for her foster parents to pick her up, Mr. Sweets was always there waiting. He said it was no trouble, but nevertheless she hated to make him wait. He was such a sweet old man, he was even teaching her to drive, which was something that as a seventeen year old girl was imperative that she learn.

As she reached the Buick, Mr. Sweets got out of the driver's side and walked towards the passenger side. "Hello sweetheart. How was school?"

"It was good, Mr. Sweets."

Frank Sweets wished she felt comfortable enough to call him by his name, but he knew better than to push her. After all, he'd had experience earning the trust of a child who trusted no one.

Brennan was an excellent driver and they were home in no time. And as always when they got home, Mrs. Sweets had a lunch ready for them. Not only that, but she respected Temperance's choices and made her vegetarian meals.

Frank and Jo were the nicest foster parents Brennan had ever had. Besides taking her in after the events that had led her to be transferred 6 times, they also had a son they had adopted 8 years ago. Lance Sweets was now a freshman in high school, who despite his dubious choice in music was a good kid at heart.

"How was school, Tempe? Did Mr. Stires let you have Jane Eyre for your term paper?"

"Yes, in fact he's also giving me an opportunity for extra credit by preparing a presentation on the book."

"That's great, so what are you planning on writing about?" Jo Sweets had been an English teacher before she had retired.

"Well, I'm going to focus on the Byronic hero. How Mr. Rochester wasn't considered handsome, because at the time only fops were handsome. The Byronic heroes were generally more rugged and marred by tragedy."

Frank listened to his two girls discussing the merits and faults of the gothic novel, and thought of something. "Tempe, I've been thinking. What with Lance starting high school this year and you having to do all these projects, the computer's really gonna be put through it's paces."

"Well, I could always use the computers at work. That way Lance won't be put out."

"No, no honey. I'm thinking that it's time to get another computer. How about we go to the electronics store this weekend and you can pick out one you like?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no imposition honey. Besides you're graduating this year. Consider it an early graduation present."

Brennan felt guilty taking such a gift from them, but knew from experience that the Sweets would buy her a computer anyway. They were good people like that. Mr. Sweets was always trying to prepare her for the real world, he'd been orphaned at the age of 16 and knew what it was like. While Mrs. Sweets would just try to be there for her, she'd say that she was there for the listening.

Temperance went to do her homework before work. She breezed through all of it, but she had to admit it took a bit of fiddling to make an appropriate budget for Econ. Anthropologists were severely underappreciated and only made $35,000. Booth's career choice hadn't been any better from a financial standpoint, as a police officer he would only make $30,000. At the moment she was so angry with him, she was even blaming him for their lack of funds. Why couldn't he have been intelligent and picked something that paid more? _Because he's an alpha male_, she thought, _he probably just wanted to imagine himself carrying a gun_.

Two hours later, Temperance had finished her homework and it was time to pick up Lance from school and for her to go to work.

Temperance pulled up to the same spot where she had waited for Frank, and Lance climbed promptly into the car. He said a quick 'Hey' to Brennan and turned to Frank as he put on his seatbelt. "Hey Dad, I need to go to the library with Temperance. I don't know how long I'll have to be there."

"Okay, then I'll just pick the both of you up at the same time."

When they arrived at the library, Frank gave them both money. "This is for dinner, stay safe." he said as he got back into the drivers' seat.

Brennan had started at the library by simply shelving books, but the ladies she worked with soon trusted her enough to run the circulation desk. She started her shift right as most of the schools got out, so it was relatively busy and loud for a library. Her favorite part of the day was later in the evening when almost everyone had left. However, her boss made her go get dinner just as it was quieting down.

Lance and Temperance ended up eating at Chipotle, where she could order a veggie burrito and he could get steak tacos. They sat at the same table, but it was as if the lights had gone off in the restaurant and Temperance had no idea that there was someone else at the table. She found it hard to relate to Lance, they read books on completely different subjects and it was the same with their music and television program choices. Besides this, it was an awkward situation living in his home, in other foster homes the parents always seemed to make a distinction between the foster kids and their own, but here at the Sweets' house the line blurred. But Lance didn't seem to have any such inhibitions.

"Hey Tempe, who was that guy who walked you home last night?"

Temperance almost choked on her bite of burrito. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was up late reading and I saw you come home late last night, with some guy. Don't worry I won't tell Mom and Dad, I was just curious."

"How did you see me if you were reading?"

"I heard a noise and looked out the window and I saw a guy walking away from the house. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! I barely met him last night, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you'd left a boyfriend behind when you moved. It was just a theory. So who was he?"

"His name is Booth."

"Seeley Booth? The school's star Running Back?

_Of course he'd be the star, _thought Brennan. "Yes, that's him, well I was at the school planning on collecting a specimen when this naked boy runs into me."

"And what Booth rescued you from the perv? What was he even doing there?"

"He was under the bleachers with a girl, and there was no rescuing, he was the naked boy."

"No way!"

"Way." Brennan nodded. "Whoever the girl was had found out that he had been with someone else and stole his clothes as revenge. Not to mention his car."

"Wow, that explains so much." Lance thought back to the gossip that had been coursing through the halls that morning. "So what happened next? How come he walked you home? And he wasn't naked when I saw him. I would have called the cops."

"I felt sorry for him and gave him my sweater. Then he broke into the Boys' Locker Room and got some clothes. He insisted on walking me home, which was ridiculous, it won't happen again."

"You don't sound like you like him very much."

"I don't! He's a... a..."

"A player? Yeah, he is. He's not as great as everyone thinks." Lance thought back to the Harlan Kinney affair. "But the girls like him anyway. It's the charm, all the guys at school wish they were half as smooth as him."

"Why would they wish to decrease their body hair? It's not very masculine to have no chest hair."

Lance had to burst into laughter at that little tidbit.

* * *

Booth made his way to the parking lot, kinda bummed that Temperance apparently couldn't stand to be around him, but as soon as he saw his car he cheered right back up again. He opened up the back and was relieved to find all his clothes there. his cell phone was even in his pants pocket. He got in the driver's side and just sat there for a few minutes, caressing the steering wheel and remembering the first time he'd sat in it, when he was twelve years old. When he turned the ignition, he savored the sound and pulled out of the parking lot.

Booth had never been the smartest kid in the class, but he'd done his work, and now he was a senior and unlike some of his buddies, he didn't have to repeat any classes. That meant he had a couple of hours to kill 'til football practice. So after his last class, he'd head over to the local library and do whatever homework he might have that day. Booth knew that would make him see like a dork, but the fact of the matter was doing it this way freed up his afternoons for work and his nights for girls. Like most days, he'd finished his work by the time he had to head back to school.

After football practice, Booth was waiting by the bleachers for Jared's cross country practice to end, when a Gridiron Groupie sidled up to him.

"Hi Booth." she breathed out as she took in the body beneath his muscle shirt. "What 'ya doing?"

"Um hey, Britney. I'm just waiting for Jared."

"Aww, you're such a good big brother." she simpered.

"I guess. It's not like I could ditch him."

"Oh, well, I was thinking you could ditch him later tonight." Britney shrugged both her shoulders pushing her breasts up against her low cut shirt. Booth had no doubts about what she wanted to do later that night, but he was a little skittish after last night.

"Um, I don't think so Britney."

"Oh come on Seeley. It'll be fun." This time she was glanced at his fly and licked her lips.

Booth thought about what the other guys said of the petite blonde, how she was the perfect height for...

"Hey Jerk! You're so lucky you didn't ditch me this time! Pops is pissed!" Booth was actually relieved to see his little brother, his mind had been wandering into dangerous territory.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Britney." said Booth as he grabbed his equipment and left for his car.

"Hey wait for me!" called Jared as he jogged behind Booth completely ignoring Britney.

When Booth and Jared got home, Pops was sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. "Jared, go upstairs and take a shower."

"Why do I have to take a shower? I'm not the one who stinks."

"Jared, don't you think you're a little old to be fighting me about taking a bath? Besides I need to talk to your brother."

Jared suddenly remembered that Hank was mad at Booth and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a shower.

"Um, what's up Pops?"

"Seeley, tell me the truth did you have a girl in your room last night? Is that why you left early and left your brother behind?"

"No! What are you talking about Pops? I would never have a girl stay the night."

"Then why was this in your room?" he said as he held up Temperance's sweater.

"Look Pops, it's not what you think. She wasn't here, I took a girl home and she forgot her sweater. That's it."

"You aren't lying to me?"

"No, her name is Temperance and she's my partner for the Life Skills project. She's a straight A student and everything."

"Alright, it's okay Shrimp, I believe you. But why didn't you take your brother to school?"

"I was just in a big hurry to get to school and I guess I kinda sort of forgot?" Booth shrugged guiltily.

"You know better than that Shrimp, I'm afraid you're gonna lose your car privileges for the week."

"But Pops!"

"I'm sorry son, you just cancel any plans you may have for the weekend because you're not going."

Booth decided to back off, deep down he knew he deserved this and more. He kept the way he spent his nights a secret for a reason, and that was because he knew Pops wouldn't approve.

* * *

**Oh yeah! How could I forget? I was floored by the wonderful response to the last chapter. Thanks so much everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad to be back! Hope you guys like this chapter but regardless tell me what you think. I am really enjoying writing this with all the feedback I get. :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Monday

Luckily for Booth, he didn't have to cancel any dates that weekend. That would have just been the cherry on top. He did have to miss Brad Benson's bash, but staying home and watching old movies with Pops wasn't half bad. Too bad no one in this school would leave him alone about it.

Cam approached him before first period, Monday morning. "Hey Booth, what happened to you? You missed a bitchin' party."

"I didn't go."  
"You always go. What happened? Did you get in trouble with some girl and were too scared to face her at the party?"

"Not exactly."

"I knew it! It's always a girl with you Seeley."

"What about you Camille? Who did you take as your date? Your new husband or your sister wife? Or was it a nice little family outing?"

"Shut up! Don't start, that just gives the rest of the bastards at this school permission."

"You started it."

"And I'll finish it." she said with a sneer.

"Aww, how cute, you're trying to intimidate me." He said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and squished her against his side. "Like I haven't known you since Kindergarten."

"Booth!"

"Okay, okay, I guess I shouldn't ruin your reputation as a tough girl." He said, letting her go.

"Oh, being seen with you will ruin my reputation alright." she smirked as she left him behind.

"Very funny, Camille!"

"It's fricking hilarious, Seeley!" The sing-song syllables of 'Seeley' ringing through the hall.

* * *

Booth walked into A&P later that day, feeling pretty good about himself. He'd brought Brennan her sweater back, and having put the disaster that had happened last week behind him, he felt confident that he'd be able to charm her back on his side. Once again, he walked right up to her and sat down next to her, smile fully in place.

"Hey, I brought you your sweater back."

She didn't look up from her book, just nodded.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?"

She just flipped the page and said, in a perfect imitation of a snob. "What do you want, a brownie?"

"It's a cookie not a brownie, and I just thought you'd say thank you or something."

"Why should I? You are merely returning something that belonged to me in the first place. Late, I might add."

Booth wasn't about to be brushed off, he crouched his head down so he could see the title of her book. " Human Osteology, huh?" Brennan did not dignify that with a response. "You must really like bones." More silence. "I suck at the skeletal system, I can't remember any of it. Maybe you could tutor me?" He said, his voice cajoling and when she looked up at him, her eyes icy, he flashed that charm smile that he was so well known for. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like Iceland was not about to melt.

"Since I am not a tutor by profession, I would be doing you a favor and why would I do you a favor?" However, before Booth could regroup and try another tactic the late bell rang and he had to go to his own seat.

For the rest of the week, Booth kept trying to get Brennan to like him. He wasn't conceited or anything. but he knew that he was a people person and that almost everyone liked him. Kids at school, teachers, parents, he even got along with little kids. But for some reason, Brennan was the only exception and it drove him crazy. On Thursday, he slipped and let her indifference get to him and he gave her the nickname Bones, but when he saw how much that annoyed her he kept calling her that. It was better than being ignored.

* * *

Friday

Brennan walked into Econ and was surprised to see the girl named Angela waving her over.

"Psst! Psst! Hey girl, come here!"

Out of curiosity, Brennan did what she was asked. "My name is Temperance."

"Temperance, huh? Bet you can't wait to turn eighteen and change it."

"You needed me for something?"

"Oh yeah! Not really need you need you. Just wanted to know what the dirt was on you and Booth."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means, what's going on with you and Booth? It's like he's trying to woo you every class period and you just blow him off. What's up with that?"

"It's nothing of the sort. He simply wants to be more involved in the project but I prefer to work alone. I hate group projects."

"Tell me about it! It's not like it's exactly one big happy Mormon family over here either. But maybe you should let Booth help. I mean, how many guys would even ask to help?"

"Exactly! I don't see why he can't just enjoy the 'A' that he's going to get without pestering me."

"Maybe because we're supposed to be partners and you haven't let me help. Booth's voice came from over her shoulder. "You've monopolized the entire project."

"That's not true. You helped to pick the house and car."

"Yeah, after you gave me a list of acceptable choices."

"I'm the one who knows what the budget is."

"Because you won't let me help. We're supposed to do all of it together. We're not going to get that 'A' you want so badly if we don't."

Angela felt like maybe she should leave, but she'd been so curious about what was happening between the two of them that she couldn't leave. Besides, they were at _her_ desk.

"I'm sure that Mr. Lattrell won't know the difference. Teachers never do."

"Oh come on, Bones! Think about this, you can't do a marriage project without a husband."

"I don't see why there have to be marriages anyway. Women can support themselves without husbands. It's so archaic."

"Ha! Slipped that right by you!"

Brennan was confused about what he was referring to, until she remembered that he'd called her Bones. "Don't call me Bones!"

"It's a term of endearment." Booth's smirk however, did not convince Brennan.

"I highly doubt that." Morticia certainly wasn't.

"I agree with him. It's kinda hot, actually." Booth and Brennan turned to look at Angela as if they had forgotten that she was there. "Well, it is." She shrugged, "but don't mind me, you guys just keep working on your marital problems.

"This is not a problem." Booth said at the exact same time Brennan said "There is no marriage."

"Whatever you say, guys."

"This is not a problem, Bones will soon see that I'm right and let me help with the project."

Angela winced at Booth's poor choice of words.

"You just want to see yourself as the patriarch, don't you? It's you who's always right. It's you who should be in charge of the money. It's you who should make the decisions. And it's you who should be making more money isn't it?" She punctuated each point with a jab of her finger.

"That stuff doesn't matter to me." Booth loomed over her, his body language belying his words.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm not just some guy trying to be in charge. I just want to be a part of the project."

"Fine then, you'll get your chance." And just like that Brennan had finished the conversation and headed back to her desk.

"Thank you." Booth watched her retreating back and then thought of something. "Wait. What do you mean you make more money than me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Booth gets more than he bargained for. **

* * *

Chapter 6

When Mr. Lattrell came into the room everyone settled down and got into their seats. Most of the class time was spent in lecture, but the last 20 minutes were set aside for the life skills project.

When it was Booth and Brennan's turn to pull out a card from Mr. Lattrell's Flyers mug, Brennan stepped forward to retrieve it, leaving Booth in the background once again. But when she saw what card she'd pulled, she promptly made the decision that Booth really did need to be involved in the project.

When she sat back at her seat she handed the card over to him. "You're right Booth, you really do need to be more involved in the project."

"Thank you." Booth said as he took the card from her.

"In fact, I think you can handle this part all by yourself. I trust that you'll be able to deal with it."

"Of course, I will."

Booth was opening the card when Mr. Lattrell spoke again. "Alright, so those of you who got the baby card, raise your hands." Booth slowly raised his hand as he realized what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

After class, Booth stood outside the Econ classroom and watched Brennan walk away. "Say goodbye to mommy, kid." Booth turned to look at the doll in the carrier at his feet. "Shit! She didn't even stick around to name you."

Booth picked up his "son" and walked to his car. When he got to the car he put his backpack in the backseat and set about figuring out how to install the carrier. Luckily for Booth, Mr. Lattrell had given them a baby manual, which he'd said was a heck of a lot more than real parents got. After a few minutes of fiddling around with the belt buckle he finally figured out how to get it all fastened in. That is until he reread the manual and realized that his "son" was at the developmental age that he needed to be facing backwards. Booth took out the carrier and turned it around. Once he managed to buckle it in again, he hopped into the driver's seat and breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad, huh, kid?" Booth looked over at the passenger seat and scoffed at himself. "Now you're talking to dolls, can you be any more of a loser?"

When he arrived at the library, he decided the first thing he should do was name his kid. So he set down the carrier on one of the tables and began browsing for baby name books. He wanted to be sure to pick a name that Brennan would like, and that meant doing his research. He'd managed to write down quite a few when out of nowhere, the doll started crying. Everyone in the library turned to look at him and Booth panicked. How did you stop a baby from crying? Would it even work for a doll?

Booth picked up the doll and the bottle and tried to feed it. But it still wouldn't stop crying. The looks people were throwing him were getting even more annoyed. There was nothing to do but pick up his stuff and run out of the library. Once outside, he remembered to check the doll's diaper and lay it on the hood of his Charger. When he'd finished changing it, the baby finally stopped crying. Unfortunately, he was too embarrassed to go back inside the library and finish looking for baby names. Instead he went home and decided that Andy was a great name for the baby.

Later that afternoon, Booth was getting ready for the football game when he realized he'd need a babysitter.

"Hey Pops."

"What's up Shrimp?"

"Well, you know how I have a football game tonight? And you know about Andy?"

"What about them?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could babysit tonight?"

Hank just looked at Booth and burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay. I'll find someone else."

"Sorry, shrimp. But I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be easy."

"Yeah, yeah."

Booth spent the whole ride to school, thinking about which groupie he could talk into babysitting. Actually, it was more of a problem deciding who he trusted to babysit. Luckily for him, he remembered that Tessa had three younger brothers she'd practically raised. She was more than happy to help him out.

For the next two hours Booth only thought about the game and forgot all about whether or not the Andy needed something. He was in the zone. So much so, in fact that he forgot about Andy and was looking forward to going out partying. That was until Tessa was leaving herself and brought Andy back to him. Booth just looked down at the doll and cursed.

* * *

When Booth got home, he promptly stripped down to his boxers and went to bed. He had a feeling he'd need all the sleep he could get. Sure enough three in the morning rolled around and a wailing sounded throughout Booth's room. Booth got up, still half asleep and grabbed the bottle and the baby. Booth sat down on his bed and fed Andy. But when he put him back in his carrier, he started crying all over again. _Oh right, genius, you need to burp him. _Booth stood up and held the doll to his bare shoulder, grateful that the doll couldn't really spit up, and gently patted it on the back. Booth dozed off a bit, and when he heard the burping sound come from next to his ear, he simply lay back on the bed and fell asleep with Andy in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm back with the multichapters. I feel a bit rusty, hopefully you guys like this chapter anyway. I'd love to hear what you guys think. I'm sorry for the long wait. But I had to focus on school for the last month or so. You'll be glad to know that my time away was fruitful and I got good grades in all my classes. Also I have now graduated from community college and am transferring to a University in the fall. I plan to spend the summer reading and writing. Once again thanks for reading and enjoy and you know a review can only help. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Saturday morning Brennan walked into work and set about emptying the book drop. It was usually slow on Saturday mornings so it was only her and Mrs. Walker in the library.

"Tempe, do you know anything about a baby project at your school?"

"Yes, it's called the Life Skills Project, it's for Mr. Latrell's class. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well, yesterday. Seeley Booth. You know Seeley right?" Brennan nodded slowly. "Well, Seeley came in here yesterday carrying a baby doll in a car seat. I thought that was strange but I didn't bother him about it. Anyway, he sat down with some books and was reading when out of nowhere the doll starts crying. Poor boy had to run out of here when it wouldn't stop. I put away his books for him and they were baby name books. It seems that they take that project pretty seriously at that school. But I felt so bad for him, it looks like he won't be able to come in here and study for a while."

That gave Brennan a lot to think about for the rest of her shift. She didn't think that Booth was the type to come to the library often and yet Mrs. Walker had known him by name. It hardly seemed fair that he wouldn't be allowed to study in the library because of the project. And what did he do when he had to play in his football game? There had been one last night, she knew it because Lance always went to the football games.

When she got home that afternoon, Lance was home alone, eating some of Jo's mac and cheese.

"Hey Tempe."

"Hello Lance. Where are Frank and Jo?"

"They went grocery shopping, but you know my mom and dad, they may end up on one of their dates." Lance said the last bit with sarcasm.

Temperance smiled as she sat down with her own bowl. "They seem to be very close for a couple who have been married for thirty-five years."

"Yeah, maybe too close." Said an embarrassed Lance. " So how was work?"

"It was fine. How was the football game?"

"It was a good game. It was kinda weird though. This girl in front of me was holding a doll."

"What's weird about that?"

"She was your age. What was her name? Oh yeah! Tessa. Do you know her?"

"No, I don't think I do. I'm not good with names anyway."

Lance chuckled at that. "Of course you're not. You've probably seen her around though. She's some blonde, big boo..." at Brennan's glare Lance tried to recover, "blue eyes who always hangs around the football players. Anyway, the really weird thing is after the game she hands the doll to Booth."

'Well, there is a project for the econ classes that involves a doll in order to teach life skills." Brennan conveniently left out the fact that she was in that class and that Tessa had probably been babysitting their doll.

"Oh and they have to pretend to be married and stuff? That's hilarious! Tessa stuck Booth with their baby. You imagine that jock trying to take care of a baby?"

And for the rest of the weekend Brennan did imagine that. If that doll was anything like a real baby then it couldn't be easy for Booth. Brennan had some experience with toddlers from her previous placements, and they were a handful for one person. Brennan imagined the disaster that Booth was facing. Of course she told herself she was only worried about her grade. What else would she be worried about? It's not as if she would feel guilty for giving Booth the entire responsibility. By Sunday she had made up her mind that this was another aspect of the project where she would have to take the lead. She would tell him so tomorrow.

* * *

Brennan was waiting for Booth when he arrived to A&P the next day. Looking him over as he walked into the classroom, she noticed that he looked a bit tired. The doll seemed fine though.

"Fancy seeing you here, Bones."

"What are you talking about? I'm always in class."

"I meant at my desk. So do what do I owe the honor? Let me guess, you're worried about little Andy?"

"Who?"

"Oh that's right, you weren't there to name him. Well Bones, meet your son, " Booth hoisted the carrier onto his desk, "Andy."

"You named him Andy?"

Cam was passing by with her own baby carrier, "That's adorable! I had a dog named Andy." Booth turned to look at Cam in surprise. "I... That didn't come out right." Unlike Booth, Cam looked absolutely exhausted. She was wearing sunglasses inside which Booth knew meant that she hadn't had the time to put her makeup on that morning. "My doll kept me up all weekend. That kid Hodgins wasn't any help either. Something about a date. I didn't even think that grungy kid could get a date." At that moment, Hodgins and Angela walked in holding hands and even though they quickly separated when they saw Cam, Booth still caught the gesture. Although. he thought it better if he didn't draw Cam's attention to the fact. "I think I'm just gonna sit in the back and try to sleep." Booth and Brennan watched her sit down at a desk in the back, pull on her hood and lay her head down.

"You were saying Bones?"

"I was asking if you had named..." Booth dismissed that with a shake of his head, "Yes, well I suppose that really wasn't what I came to talk to you about. I came to tell you that perhaps it was, unfair, of me to leave you alone with the doll." It took all Brennan had to say those words, but she knew that Booth would turn stubborn and not hand over the doll if she let him know she was worried about their grade.

"Nah, you don't think it was unfair. You're just worried about your grade." _How did he know that?_ "So I'll be keeping Andy if you don't mind. But you can come see him at my house anytime you want." Brennan stiffened at that. "Hey, you want to help out, you have to come over. I got homework to do and I could use the help keeping him quiet while I do it."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well, for one thing you'd be making sure you get your precious A,"

"It seems you did a good enough job this weekend that you don't need me."

"Hold on a minute, I wasn't done. You'll get your A and I'll teach you how to pick a lock."

"What time?"

* * *

"Hey Shrimp, Jarhead. How was school?" Hank called from his seat in the living room as Booth, Brennan, and Jarhead walked into the kitchen. Turning around he saw that his grandsons were not alone. "Oh and who's this young lady?"

"Pops this is my..."

"Hey Pops meet your new granddaughter in law!"

That smart comment earned Jared a sharp elbow in the ribs, and as Hank glared at his two boys for their uncouth behavior, Brennan introduced herself.

"Hello, Mr. Booth. My name is Temperance Brennan. I'm Seeley's partner for the life skills project."

Being a gentleman, Hank took her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you Sweetheart. Call me Hank, and don't mind these two, I have faith they'll grow out of it one day."

Booth and Jared rolled their eyes at that, but Hank wasn't paying any attention to them. Finally Booth managed to extricate Brennan from his grandfather.

"We're just gonna go upstairs and study, 'kay Pops?"

"That's fine Shrimp. You know the rules."

An hour later, Brennan was crouched outside of Booth's bedroom door trying to remember everything he'd told her. Unfortunately for her, this was harder than she'd thought. She couldn't seem to get the pin to turn the tumbler inside the lock. She was so focused on the lock that she didn't notice the boy coming down the hall.

"Oh great, as if he didn't get enough girls. Now they're even breaking into his room."

She turned around to see Booth's brother smirking at her. He had already been very amused to learn that she and Booth were partners in the baby project.

"Your brother was teaching me to pick a lock."

"That's a weird thing to want to learn. I mean Booth needs to know it to sneak into girls' places, I don't know why you'd want to pick a lock."

"Hey Bones, given up already?" Brennan turned around to see Booth holding the door open. His smirk quickly turned into a scowl as he saw his little brother. "Get lost Jarhead."

"I wonder what'd Pops think of his Shrimp if he knew he was teaching young ladies how to pick locks? He'd probably wonder where you'd learned it and what you needed it for."

"Yeah? Well, I bet Pops would be a lot more interested in finding out who broke his model airplane. You know the one he spent a month working on?"

"You wouldn't.""You're right. I wouldn't. You'd think the least you could do for me is stop acting like such a brat."

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Once Jared had gone, Brennan turned to Booth. "Are you two always like that?"

"Yeah, you know, he annoys me, I put him in his place. It's what brothers do. Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother, but we were never really like that." Brennan turned pensive and Booth sensed that and decided to change the subject.

"Okay Bones, watch me and then you can try it again."

"It can't be that difficult, Booth."

Booth sighed at the underlying meaning, "Just watch me okay, Bones?"

"Go ahead."

On her fourth try Brennan managed to break into Booth's room and it was time for her to go home.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner Sweetheart?"

"No, thank you Hank. I really have to be going home."

"Some other time then dear, I hope I'll see you around here more often. Shrimp, I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get back."

"Thanks Pops."

Brennan had actually enjoyed herself at Booth's house, something she hadn't been expecting. But they hadn't really talked about what they were going to do about Andy. Brennan worked when Booth had football practice, neither of them could watch him at that time.

"What are we going to do about Andy?"

"What about Andy?"

"You have football. Couldn't you just take the time off?"

"What? No way Bones! I like football."

"But this is for academics."

Booth sighed, "Look Bones, I'm not saying sports are more important than school. But I made a commitment to my team. I can't leave them hanging. Besides I can always get one of the groupies to watch him."

"What's a groupie?"

"They're... they're, the team's cheering section!"

"I see. So they would be willing to watch him."

"Sure! All they'd need is a little convincing." Booth's smile told her exactly how he would convince them. "But you know, I think it would be too much to ask them to watch him during football games."

"That's fine, you could bring him to my house."

"Uh, yeah. That would work." Booth felt oddly disappointed at her solution.

They soon arrived at her house. "I'll see you tomorrow Booth."

"Goodnight, Bones."

It wasn't until she had reached her porch that she realized that Booth had been calling her Bones all day and she hadn't once responded with, "Don't call me Bones".


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone asked me when this story takes place, and it's a good question because I haven't really made it clear. This takes place in the present. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and if anybody else has any questions or want me to clarify let me know. So enjoy and review. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Booth had convinced Brennan to come over to his house every day that week. He kept challenging her with different types of locks. Telling her she needed the practice if she wanted to get into a little trouble, she responded that she didn't want to get into trouble, Booth told her that as a teenager it was her job to get into trouble.

He was driving her home Thursday when she asked him the question he dreaded.

"Your grandfather is quite pleasant. I feel bad every time I refuse to stay and eat dinner."

"Well, you know what would make you feel better?"

"What?" She turned to him completely serious and he chuckled before answering.

"You could say yes and stay for dinner."

"Oh." She turned to look at the window before looking back at him. "Booth, why do you live with your grandfather?"

Booth flexed his grip on the steering wheel. "I don't talk about it." He meant to say it calmly but that was not how it came out at all.

"Oh." Her small 'oh' caused Booth to hit his steering wheel in his frustration with himself, but Brennan misinterpreted him. Brennan hadn't meant to upset him, but she had wanted to trust him with her own living situation. It didn't seem that he was willing to talk about that, however.

They were silent for the rest of the ride. Booth didn't know how to fix it without revealing his past. The awkward vibe seemed to spread through the Charger. And when she arrived home, Brennan could not get out of the car fast enough.

* * *

That Friday, Booth decided he could stand a little trouble himself. He'd dropped Andy off at Brennan's house before his football game and he now had the whole night free, just the way he liked it. This week Evelyn Sims' parents were going out, so the party was at her house. When he got there the party was already in full swing.

The music was pounding through the house, and people were everywhere. Booth made his way to the kitchen where all the booze was. Besides beer, it looked like Mr. Sims' liquor cabinet had been broken into and laid out on the kitchen island. Booth usually stuck with beer, but looking at the glass bottles arrayed before him, he decided trying whisky wouldn't hurt. He took a shot, and felt it sear his throat, his sputtering cough had him reaching for a beer out of the cooler. Once he'd stopped coughing like a spaz, he took his beer and went in search of his friends.

He found some of them smoking outside. They were standing by the pool, that him and Sharay Bellapini had once jumped in fully clothed. Booth wondered if Sharay had come, maybe she'd like to do it again.

"Hey, Sully. Nak. Kenton."

"Hey Booth."

Booth turned to Ken Nakamura, "Hey, can I bum a smoke off you?"

He nodded and took out his cigarettes for Booth. Ken Nakamura didn't talk much, he didn't find the use of wasting words. Booth lit up and looked out on the quiet pool as he took his first drag. "So anything good going on?"

Sully was the one to answer, "Nah, same old, same old. Kenton keeps striking out with every chick he hits on, so we came out here." Kenton shoved a laughing Sully towards the pool but Booth grabbed him before he could perfect his swan dive for the Olympic team.

Sully didn't seem to care though, "Aww, did I make Kentie Wentie mad? Maybe it's past his bed time. Does lil Jamie want to take a nap?" Booth and Nakamura laughed at the look on Kenton's face, he really did seem like a kid having a tantrum.

Kenton chuckled but in reality he was irritated, but knew he shouldn't try anything more physical. Nakamura wasn't the type of guy to stand for that, and Booth might have laughed when he'd dangled that nerd last year, but Sully was one of theirs. So instead he decided to go for another easy target.

"So rumor is you knocked up Morticia."

The smoke from Booth's cigarette blew up into his nose and out again as he started sputtering. This of course made the guys burst into laughter, even Nakamura was wheezing with laughter.

"What? Who the frick is Morticia?"

"Oh you know who Morticia is." Sully said through his giggles.

"Maybe he's knocked up so many girls he can't remember which one it is." Ken quipped.

"Oh ha ha, you too?"

"I'm sorry, Booth, but the opportunity was too good."

"What kind of name is Morticia anyway? And when was I supposed to have knocked her up?"

Ken took pity on Booth and answered, "Kenton's just teasing you about your Econ partner."

"Her name's not Morticia."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how much that freak likes dead things?"

"Don't be like that, Kenton."

"Oh man! You did get it on with her!"

"Shut up." Booth was barely holding on to his patience.

"Did she take you to the cemetary and do naughty things to you?"

"Stop being an ass, Kenton!"

"C'mon Gomez, spill, was she good?"

Booth's cigarette was in his mouth when his patience snapped. Dropping his can of beer, he shoved Kenton full force. Neither Nakamura nor Sully stepped forward to catch Kenton and he fell arms flailing for balance, into the pool. His beer can and cigarette floated on the surface as he came up sputtering. Dropping his cigarette to put it out, Booth turned and walked back inside to the party. Sully and Nakamura followed.

When he walked back into the kitchen Booth grabbed the bottle of whiskey and served himself another shot and taking a beer went back to join the party. He was here to have fun and getting into a fight with his friend over his Econ partner was not fun.

Booth had no problem getting girls to dance with him and afterwards a pretty heated make out session. He looked around the party for the perfect candidate. His eyes landed on Evelyn Sims, the entire school knew she had the hots for Brad Benson, but Booth wondered if she wouldn't be up for making a little time with the school's football star.

* * *

Angela walked into Evelyn Sims' house, clearly ready to party, she was wearing a mini and thigh-high boots to die for. Hodgins trailing behind her on the other hand looked like he was ready to die himself. Hodgins hated these parties; bad music, lame conversation and drunken idiots, not his idea of a fun Friday night. But Angela had wanted to come, and what he wouldn't do for her. As long as she didn't expect him to dance.

Angela dragged him around the house as she did her social butterfly thing and said 'hi' to people. That was until a good song came on. Britney Spears' voice began to command people to 'dance until the world ends' and Angela was all for it.

"Dance with me, Hodgie."

"Uhm, that's okay. I'll just stay here."

"Come on, dance with me." When Hodgins still wouldn't budge, she put her lips to his ear. "It's no fun by myself."

Hodgins didn't dance, not ever, he was likely to break some toes with the Doc Martens he always wore. But he didn't know how to refuse, so he found himself dragged to the center of the room. Just as it looked like he'd have to develop some dance skills quick, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Relieved he took it out of his pocket and read the text.

'Get your ass to my house now. This thing is crying again and I have no idea what to do. -Cam '

Hodgins looked up at Angela and the bumping and grinding bodies around her and then back at his cell. Angela or Cam, dancing or baby, humiliation or boredom. Which to choose?

"I'm sorry Ange, Cam needs help with the doll, I'm gonna have to go."

"Well, I guess it's not fair that she do all the work."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, that's okay. I'm not ready to go yet. I'll catch a ride with someone."

Hodgins felt a tug of doubt, maybe he should stay. But then a wildly exuberant couple bumped into Angela and she burst out laughing. No, this wasn't his scene.

* * *

**What's going on with Booth and Evelyn? Maybe she deserves to get hit with a tennis racket by Brennan? And what do you think about Hodgins and Cam? **


	9. Chapter 9

In case you don't remember, Booth went to a party last chapter, where Hodgins and Angela also showed up. Now let's see how the other half spends their Friday nights. As always, let me know what you think.

Chapter 9

Friday evening, Brennan was reading Pride and Prejudice in her room when she heard the doorbell. Looking at the clock, she determined that it must be Booth and ran downstairs. But when she opened the door, she didn't know what to say. The social pleasantries were short and strained, Booth sprinting back to his car when they were done. Going back to her room, Brennan tried to forget about the awkwardness between her and Booth by reading Elizabeth's thorough rejection of Mr. Collins instead. It wasn't until Mr. Darcy was expressing his deep but unwanted love for Elizabeth, that baby Andy started crying. She picked up the doll. but as she was reaching for the special bottle to feed him with, there was a knock at her door.

"Tempe? Is that a baby crying?"

She opened the door to let Lance inside. "It's a doll."

"Oh, you've got to do that baby project too." Lance eyed Andy warily as it was still emitting it's high pitched wail. "Uh, I just came to ask you to tell Mom and Dad that I'm catching a ride with Vincent."

Brennan gave up on the bottle and started to change the diaper, Lance watching her with wide eyes.

"You know, uh, so they don't worry."

"That's fine, Lance."

Lance walked downstairs, but he could still hear the crying. Pulling out his cell-phone, he called his best friend, Vincent Nigel Murray. And despite his British friend's pleas that he didn't want to go to the stupid American Football game alone, Lance canceled. He walked back upstairs and motioned to Temperance to hand him the doll. He rocked it back and forth until it quieted, then laid it in it's carrier.

Later that night, Lance was flipping through the channels, trying to find something both he and Brennan would like. She had agreed to put down her book and join him in the living room which was a rare thing. He finally settled on Jeopardy! He knew she'd probably kick his ass at the academic, but he figured the pop culture stuff would balance them out.

When it was over, it was Brennan's turn to pick what to watch. Flipping around the channels she settled on something called Twilight. Even she couldn't cut herself off completely from popular culture, and she'd figured she might as well know what all the talk was about.

"Tempe. Can we please watch something else?" Lance was practically begging her, but there was no need, she had soon lost interest in the brooding vampire and the vapid heroine.

"That's fine with me, I think you have better taste in television programming." she said as she handed over the remote. "I don't see how so many of our peers can be so enamored by this."

"Yeah, it's the whole vampire thing. Girls are really into it now. That guy's not even a real vampire. See, now that's a real vampire." He said as he gestured to the man on the screen.

"There are no such things as real vampires. Blood has no supernatural power to keep human beings alive for centuries. In fact if they subsisted only on blood they would be extremely malnourished. Not to mention all the diseases they could contract."

"I didn't mean it in a literal sense, Tempe. I meant it in the literary sense."

On screen, the vampire called Angel was singing a very off-key rendition of "Mandy" when Andy burst out in an accompanying wail. Picking him up, Brennan rocked him like she'd seen Lance do, but that didn't help. "Lance, get the bottle!" Still rocking Andy she watched as he sprinted up the stairs and sprinted back down a short time later. The doll instantly quieted when the bottle touched his lips and Brennan sat down with a sigh of relief. Her foster brother collapsed beside her smiling.

"Why did you stay to help me?""Huh?"

"You always go to the football game, but tonight you stayed to help me."

"Oh, uh, well, it's no big deal." But the blush forming on his face belied him. "It's just one game."

"But you attend every game. You seem very devoted to the school's team. Actually, I find it surprising, you don't seem to fit into the social groups that would frequent school sporting events."

Lance stiffened at her words, "Yeah, well, people can surprise you."

"Actually, considering that the music you prefer speaks to the adolescent's need to rebel, It would be highly unlikely that you would enjoy such a mainstream event."

"Fine! I don't! Okay. I hate football! I think it's boring." He was angry at her for dragging the truth out of him, but either she didn't care or didn't notice.

"Then why do you go? Not only that but you sit down every Sunday to watch the games with Frank."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

Lance sighed, he'd wanted to get to know his foster sister better, but perhaps getting too personal wasn't the best idea. " I pretend to like football for my dad. He loves it."

"But why pretend? You two seem very close regardless of football."

"That's personal." He turned away from her and back to the TV screen. His body language conveying that the conversation was over.

For the thousandth time in her adolescent life, Brennan wondered what was wrong with her. This was the second time in two days that she'd angered a boy and considering that Lance had always been very friendly to her that was saying something. In fact, her foster brother was always trying to get her to talk to him about her life. She glanced down at the doll laying in her lap and thought of how Booth had changed toward her. _Why can't I be normal?_

"What?"

Brennan turned in surprise, seeing Lance looking back at her just as surprised. "What?"

"Did you just ask, why you can't be normal?"

Brennan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, if I upset you. I apparently can't help it.""Who else did you piss off?"

"Booth."

"I thought he annoyed you." "He does, but he's my Economics partner, and I seem to have alienated him after last night."

"What happened?"

As she confided in Lance, memories of doing the same with Russ surfaced. This wasn't the same, but merely the act of talking to someone about her problems improved her mood. And when she finished, just like Russ, Lance had a solution to her problem.

"See, you asked him something personal. People usually don't volunteer stuff, like that unless you tell them something personal in return."

"You mean they keep score?"

"No, not like that. It's a trust thing. You trust them, they'll trust you. Take me for example, I hate football. But my dad, well, he saved me from the system, I kinda feel like I owe him."

"What do you think you owe him?"

"The son he'd always wanted."

"Frank loves you."

"Yeah, I know that." He said as he stood up, "Do me a favor, don't tell anyone what I told you."

"I won't." She promised, "But why did you decide to tell me after all?"

Lance smiled at her, "Like I told you, you shared something personal with me, you get something personal in return."

Hodgins rang the doorbell at the Saroyan residence. He was already missing Angela. _When did I get so whipped?_, he thought, and as he pictured Cam's expression at seeing him, he added _And by two girls. _Thoughts of his servitude were wiped away when a buff black man opened the door. "Uh, is Cam here?"

"You the kid who knocked my baby up?"

Panic shot through Hodgins, he couldn't take the blame for this! But when he tried to open his mouth to explain nothing came out. He stood there, mouth opening and closing for what seemed an eternity when the man in front of him let out a booming laugh. Cam peeked around her father and saw Hodgins, pushing her dad out of the way, she grabbed her partner by the arm and dragged him inside. "Great. Dad, you've scared him so bad he's useless now. I need help with that stupid doll, not another one to take care of."

"I was just putting the fear of God into him."

"Well, next time, don't. It's not like he even stands a chance with me."

That comment snapped Hodgins out of his trance, "Hey!"

"What was that punk?"

"Nothing, she's right, sir. I don't stand a chance, sir."

"That's right, boy."

Cam led Hodgins to the den, where she had left their doll.

"Hey, it's not crying anymore." Hodgins said as he looked into the carrier.

"No shit, Sherlock. But don't worry, there's plenty more to do. We still haven't finished that worksheet Lattrell gave us." Cam pulled the sheet out of her backpack and sat down next to Hodgins. "Alright, first things first, it needs a name."

"How about Abbot?"

"Abbot? What kind of name is Abbot?"

"Well, you can call him Abbie. Like Abbie Hoffman, from the Chicago Seven.""Is that some kind of band?"

"You don't know about the Chicago Seven? It's only one of the most famous cases for the counter culture..."

"Oh my gosh! We are not naming the kid after a hippie! Think of something else dumbass."

"Ooh! I heard that Cammie! I'm telling Mom." A little girl of eight poked her head in the open door.

"Felecia, you brat!"

"You're not supposed to say that either." Felecia stuck her tongue out at Cam, as Hodgins watched fascinated by the sibling rivalry.

"What do you want?"

Pulling a box out from one of the cabinets lining the wall, Felecia answered, "I need someone to play Monopoly with."

"We can't play with you, Felecia. We're doing homework."

"I'll tell Mom that you said a bad word."

Cam looked at Hodgins pleadingly, who just shrugged and said, "Sure, I'll play."

As anyone who has ever played Monopoly will tell you, it takes a long time to play. During the game, Hodgins tried to educate the Saroyan sisters on the true nature of monopolies but they simply rolled their eyes at him. They preferred to tease him about his lack of properties, while they on the other hand were so competitive, they quickly racked up the paper money. After about an hour or so, however, Felecia grew bored with the game. By this time, she was calling Hodgins, Hodge Podge and he was calling her Feli.

As Cam and Hodgins put away all the pieces, Felecia was looking for a new game to play. But when she pulled out Twister, Cam had to say no. "We can't play another game with you, Feli. Hodgins and me have homework to do."

"Aw, come on Cammie! Just one more game and then I'll go to sleep."

"How about you watch a movie instead?"

"I've already seen all our movies. I want to play a game." Felecia's whining was extremely effective, not on her sister but rather on Hodgins.

"Hey, I could play another game. We can finish the worksheet right after."

Within ten minutes, all three of them were twisted around each other on the floor. Hodgins was reaching with his left hand for a yellow spot, when he got an idea. Along his trajectory was Felecia's stomach, vulnerable to tickling. What he wasn't expecting was that Felecia's laughter would send her elbow into Cam's ribcage and Cam's heel dangerously close to the family jewels. "Whoa!" It was his body's natural recoil reflex that collapsed them and amongst the flailing limbs, Hodgins and Cam landed in an embrace. Before Cam could reflect on their position, he had turned away from her and had resumed tickling her little sister. Rolling up on her knees, she joined in the tickling. Felecia's peals of laughter intensified, all the while she begged for them to stop.

Finally, Hodgins took pity on her and let up. That, however, was a grave mistake as Felecia sprang up and began to tickle him. Cam was at her sister's side in an instant and together they had the sole heir to the Cantilever Corporation wriggling on the carpet.

"Girls, what's going on here?" The tickling ceased and Hodgins looked up to see a woman wearing scrubs standing in the doorway.

Cam stood up, "Mom, this is Jack Hodgins, he's my partner in the Econ project."

Hodgins pushed his hair out of his eyes, as he walked over to shake hands. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Saroyan."

"Please, call me Tania."

"Um, sure thing."

"Well, I'll just take Felecia on up to bed, so you two can get back to work."

Hodgins and Cam both flushed, as Felecia pouted. But with some gentle prodding from her mother, she was soon on her way up the stairs.

"I can't believe your dad didn't come in here and kill me when he heard all the laughing."

"Why do you think Felecia just happened to pop in when she did? She's a pretty effective chaperone huh?"

Hodgins thought about how much fun he'd had with Cam and her sister. "I guess so."

"Well, let's get back to this worksheet."

But of course, at that moment, their nameless baby burst into virtual tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a long time since my last update. In case you need a memory boost, Booth and Brennan are in an awkward place after she asked him about his family situation. And after his football game, Booth went to a party (Hodgins and Angela were there briefly). Brennan on the other hand stayed home with Andy, and Lance gave her some advice about opening up to people if you want them to open up to you. That's the important stuff, I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 10

When Booth woke up on Saturday it was one in the afternoon. He rolled over and groaned when he saw a note from Pops on his nightstand. Squinting he read Pop's scrawl, "Shrimp, don't forget to mow the lawn today." With the biggest grumble he could manage, he rolled out of bed and was rooting around for his yard work clothes. He dug a pair of old jeans out of the pile of "kinda dirty" clothes along with his Black Flag T-shirt. He did however pull out a clean undershirt from his drawers and quickly applied some Old Spice to his underarms. That was more than enough for a Saturday at home.

Five minutes later he was mowing the back yard as he blasted the music from his iPod over the noise of the lawn mower. Thirty minutes later he was halfway through the front yard when he saw Mr and Mrs Grant taking their baby for a ride in his stroller. That's when he remembered that he'd left Andy at Brennan's house last night. Cursing, he turned off the mower and ran inside the house for his keys. He was almost afraid of what Brennan would do to him when he got to her house. Somehow he didn't think the fact that he woke up late would appease her.

But when he rang her doorbell, she seemed anything but angry.

"I'm sorry I'm late Bones, I slept in late and I just barely remembered I'd left Andy here."

"That's fine, I'm sure that football games exhaust you and cause you to sleep later than usual the next day."

That brought to mind Evelyn Sims and the heavy make out session they had the night before, he rubbed the back of his neck guiltily without even realizing it. "Uh yeah. So I guess I'll just wait here for you to bring back Andy?"

Brennan bit her lip nervously, her tell for when she was deliberating on something. "We're about to have lunch. Do you want to come in? Although I suppose it'd be more of a breakfast for you."

Booth stood speechless on the welcome mat. The impression he had of Brennan was that she was a very private person, and that he vaguely amused her certainly not enough to merit a lunch invitation.

Brennan was uncertain that her olive branch would be accepted; when he didn't answer right away she rushed to retract her offer. "Never mind, you've probably eaten already. I'll go get Andy."

"No! I mean, no, I haven't eaten yet. I could use some lunch." Almost without knowing it, Temperance smiled. What she had no idea of was the fluttery affect her smile had on Booth's insides.

Despite her decision to share her foster child status with Booth, Brennan still felt nervous as she led him to the kitchen where Jo was cooking spaghetti. Considering the fact that he didn't possess the nuclear family either, she knew he wouldn't shun her as some had done previously. She didn't even believe she would see pity on his face she had seen on others, nevertheless, the possibility existed.

She walked into the kitchen without once looking at Booth. "Jo?"

"Yes Tempe?" Jo turned away from the counter wiping her hands on her apron. To her credit she didn't give away her surprise at seeing Temperance bring a boy into her kitchen.

"This is Seeley Booth, he's my Econ partner. Booth, this is Josephine Sweets, my foster mother." Once committed, Brennan wouldn't let a quaver enter her voice, her face stilled as she waited for Booth's reaction. She didn't realize it but both Booth and Jo saw her put up those walls that the shrink at CPS had said she was so adept at erecting.

"Hi, Mrs. Sweets It's nice to meet you."

"You too, hon. But call me Jo."

Her task done, and Booth having passed with flying colors, Temperance relaxed. "I invited him to have lunch with us, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. It will be ready in a few minutes. I'll call you when it's ready."

Brennan was leading Booth back to her room so he could check on Andy, when they passed Frank and Lance in the den. After the requisite introductions were made and they were alone once again Frank turned to Lance. "Okay spill Ducky, what's the deal with this Seeley Booth?"

"Don't worry Dad, he's a good guy."

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that 'cause you think you're helping Tempe are you?"

Lance turned back to the TV in typical teenage exasperation. "Nah, Dad he's okay."

Frank had long ago learned his son's tells and he gave him a stern look that he knew would break him. It worked, and Lance told his father what he knew of Seeley Booth. He explained how Booth was a typical jock, a player and cocky too. But at the same time Seeley Booth saw himself as a gentleman. And while these things seemed contradictory to Lance, Frank understood that Seeley Booth was struggling to grow into a good man, but like every kid his age, he had to make some mistakes to get there. He was satisfied for now that the boy would never purposefully hurt Tempe, but at the same time, knew that sometimes the deepest hurts weren't intentional.

Lunch at the Sweets' household was fun, if a considerably more peaceful affair than mealtimes in the Booth household. Lance and Temperance weren't the type to fight over the last piece of garlic bread. When lunch was done, it was time for Booth to go. He was buckling Andy in his car-seat when he glanced up and saw Brennan laughing at him for his troubles. Finally managing, Booth looked at Brennan in triumph, which was quickly deflated at her obviously insincere round of applause.

"Okay okay. So that took longer than it should have. Just wait 'til you have to buckle him in."

"Why would I need to do that? I don't drive."

"You mean you haven't learned?"

"Frank is in the process of teaching me." Brennan said as she pointed at Frank's Buick.

"No no no, you can't learn to drive in an automatic. First you learn stick and then you can drive any car."

"Frank and Jo don't have a standard transmission automobile."

"I'll teach you."

"Really?" Brennan raised her eyebrow at his spur of the moment offer.

"Yeah, really. You picked up lock picking pretty quick."

"I do have a very steep learning curve. I think I would make an excellent driver."

* * *

Sunday Afternoon

Brennan gritted her teeth as the car made yet another horrible noise. In the passenger seat Booth was trying to sound supportive, but his voice went up an octave every time the gears squealed. His tone of voice was not helping Brennan's mood, neither was his advice, "Just feel it, Bones."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan ground out as she tapped the clutch.

"Okay, just relax." Booth's hand came to rest over hers on the stick. Brennan turned wide eyes at him. "Eyes on the road, Bones, I'm just gonna help you know when to shift."

"But I need both hands on the wheel."

"You can drive with one hand. Just do what I told you."

For the next 15 minutes Brennan drove around the parking lot without a single screech of a tire. Booth had taken his hand off hers, ten minutes before, and with their confidence growing, Booth instructed Brennan to pull out into the street. Placing his hand on hers once again, Booth led Brennan through the first shift. But when she went to round the corner, her one handed technique caused the car to turn wide. The shiny red jewel Camaro had barely enough time to swerve and avoid Booth's classic Charger. Brennan slammed on the brakes as did the other car.

"Shit! What was that Bones?"

"Well, you insisted on my driving one handed! This is all your fault!"

Booth couldn't believe that she had the nerve to tell him that this was his fault. Their argument escalated so that they didn't notice the teenage boy standing outside the car.

"WHAT IS YOUR GUY S' PROBLEM! YOU PRACTICALLY PLOWED RIGHT INTO ME! AND HOW ABOUT A LITTLE CONCERN FOR THE GUY YOU ALMOST KILLED?"

"Hey look buddy, just calm down, okay. Nobody's hurt, it's all good."

"ALL GOOD? All good he says! What are you an idiot?"

Booth opened his car door without another word, and when he stood up to his full height Hodgins cursed his anger management problem. Brennan scrambled out of the driver's seat afraid of what Booth would do to the scrawny angry adolescent.

"What did you call me?"

"Booth, don't hurt him."

Booth turned to Brennan in disbelief, did she really think that he was gonna hurt the kid?

"Yeah, uh, I'm sorry for yelling. I overreacted; I mean no one was hurt right? No one needs to get hurt. I don't want to end up like that Kinney kid." Hodgins nervously twisted the rubber band on his wrist.

Booth winced, even the new kid knew about the Harlan Kinney debacle. "I wasn't gonna hurt you! I was just trying to get you to apologize."

Brennan put her hand on Booth's arm. "Well, now he has. And we can all go home."

Booth was ready to let this all go, he'd been using this driving lesson as a way to work up the courage to tell Brennan about his family. After she'd let him into her family life yesterday, he felt that he owed her the answer to her question. As it was, he'd have to build up the nerve all over again.

"That's fine with me, if it's okay with…. Hey what's your name kid?"

"Jack Hodgins" As Hodgins extended his arm, Brennan's attention was drawn to the t-shirt he wore beneath his flannel shirt. It read 'y(t)=y(0)e-(ln 2/h)t GET A HALF-LIFE.' The slogan elicited a throaty chuckle, which when Booth turned his shocked face to her, induced full out laughter, snorts included.

"What's so damn funny, Bones?"

"His shirt!" was understood from in between her gasps of laughter. Hodgins looked rather smug at the revelation, he'd finally found someone at his intelligence level. Booth, on the other hand despaired, it seemed that nerdy talk would be on the roster tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been too long, but I am happy to be able to update this. Hope you guys enjoy this, thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Monday

As she did every day, Brennan spent her break in the library. There she didn't feel as isolated; there it didn't matter if she didn't have a friend to talk to. Today, however, as she browsed the aisles a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey."

Brennan turned to see Jack Hodgins. "Hello Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Eh, I hang out here too. I've seen you around before actually."

Brennan nodded in acknowledgement.

"It must be pretty shitty having to come to a new school for your senior year, huh."

Brennan furrowed her eyebrows, "Why do you say that?"

"Everybody already has their cliques, why bother trying to make friends? I guess that's kinda anti-social, but whatever."

Brennan smirked as she considered that for being anti-social, he had certainly gone out his way to come talk to her.

When Brennan didn't comment, he continued his attempt as small talk, "Why are you hanging out here though instead of with your jockstrap?"

"Why would I hang with an athletic supporter?" her face pinched at the thought.

Hodgins laughed, "No! Sorry, that's just slang for athlete."  
"I see," Brennan conceded, "then what exactly were you trying to ask?"

"Wasn't that guy I saw you with on Saturday your boyfriend?" Hodgins asked, curious.

"Booth is not my boyfriend; he is just my partner for the Life Skills project," she scoffed, "By that logic, I could assume that Cam and Angela are both your girlfriends,"

Hodgins burst out in a sputtering cough, causing Brennan to slap him on the back a couple of times.

"Yeah, uh, I see your point," Hodgins said once he recovered.

The bell clanged and Brennan headed to class giving Hodgins a small smile as she walked away. Despite his incorrect inference about Booth, she had enjoyed speaking to someone that she could relate to..

She saw Hodgins again during Economics, walking into class with Angela. Brennan smiled and waved at him, and the two of them smiled and waved back. Angela, incognizant that Hodgins and Brennan had met, was excited to see the other girl being so friendly to her.

Booth came in behind them, and the smile that Brennan sported made him wish he'd been the one to put it on her face. He spotted the seat next to her empty, and he hurried to take it although he couldn't understand why he should feel so satisfied about it.

"Alright boys and girls, settle down. We have a lot to do today," Mr. Lattrell announced as he approached the whiteboard.

The class had barely quieted down when an announcement blared over the PA system. "Mr. Addy, you are needed in the office for a translation." Not a minute later, the fire alarm went off. Mr. Lattrell let out a sigh and soon started scolding his students for dawdling instead of forming a single file to evacuate.

The Econ class joined the rest of the school as they walked to the park across the street for evacuation. Mr. Lattrell's class was conspicuous among the student population as many held baby carriers. Mr. Lattrell called roll to make sure all of his students were accounted for then he left to talk to administrators. Soon the different lines of students drifted into groups, calling to friends from other classes. Brennan was surprised to find herself in one of those groups as Hodgins and Angela sat beside her, Booth didn't leave to go find his jock friends, and Cam joined them next to the tree they had gathered at. "So what do you think that's about?" asked Hodgins.

"It's just a fire drill," Booth answered.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you hear the announcement before the fire alarm?"

"Yeah, so?" Cam interjected, "they needed someone to translate something."

"This school doesn't have a teacher called Mr. Addy," Hodgins stated in aggravation.

"Hodgins, what are you saying?" Angela asked amused, sure that Hodgins was about to float one of his crazy theories.

"I'm saying that it was a code. There's something they're not telling us," Hodgins added.

"What the frick are they gonna be keeping from us?" Booth's annoyance was clear to everyone.

Brennan decided to help Hodgins, "Actually, many schools employ codes when issuing evacuation orders to teachers. It's part of the protocol; it helps to maintain order."

Booth turned to Brennan in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"I read a lot," she answered proudly.

"So what does the code mean?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, it could be a bomb threat or…."

Cam interrupted, "If it's a bomb threat, it's probably just some idiot who wanted to get out of class," she sighed in exasperation. "They're gonna keep us here forever, you guys want to go to the new burger place over on Lincoln?"

The group thought that it was a great idea except for Brennan.

"What about Mr. Latrell?" she asked, concerned.

"He won't notice. Trust me, sweetie. Everyone's going to start leaving soon, anyway. As soon as they hear the rumor."

"You can go. I'm going to stay," Brennan didn't want to risk it, the last thing she needed was trouble at school.

Hodgins, Booth and Angela tried to cajole her into going, but she wouldn't change her mind.

Cam on the other hand was getting impatient, "Will you guys hurry up? If she doesn't want to go, that's fine. We should go or we'll miss the lunch special."

Hodgins and Angela nodded and reluctantly followed Cam to the parking lot.

Booth, on the other hand, stayed behind for one last attempt, "C'mon Bones, why don't you want to go?"

"Besides the fact that it's against the rules, Frank picks me up every day after Econ."

"Is that it? Just call him and tell him not to bother coming because you're going to be hanging out with friends."

Brennan pursed her mouth in hesitation, "That still doesn't resolve the issue about it being against the rules, Booth."  
"No, you're right. It's still against the rules. But then again, a little rule-breaking never hurt anyone," he smirked, "Did you know that teenagers do not have fully formed frontal lobes and that it's only through making a few bad decisions that their frontal lobes mature?" Booth snickered as he remembered what he had learned in AP Psychology the year before.

"I don't believe you," Brennan countered.

"Oh, believe it, Bones," he winked at her. "C'mon, be bad with me!" He told her, holding his hand out to her. When she placed her hand in his, he tugged on it and they both made a run for the parking lot, the baby carrier bouncing along in Booth's other hand as they ran.

When they caught up with the group at Sid's Burgers, they were already sitting at a table and sharing an order of fries.

Cam raised an eyebrow at seeing them walk in together, but Booth was looking at the menu so only Brennan saw it. Although it had never occurred to her before, she now wondered whether there had been or still was something between Booth and Cam. She quickly squeezed into the booth next to Hodgins, leaving Booth and Andy to sit next to Cam and her doll, Terry.

Brennan was enjoying herself more than she'd thought possible. Cam reluctantly admitted that Wonder Woman had certain advantages over Catwoman, but only on the condition that Hodgins would admit that despite Iron Man's money and technology, Superman could no doubt pound him into a tin can. Unfortunately, as if in sync, both Andy and Terry, began to cry.

"Uh oh, I think it's probably Andy's diaper. Be right back, guys," Booth said as he left for the bathroom. Cam simply passed Terry over the table to Hodgins "Here ya go, Daddy." Hodgins opened his mouth to complain, but a glare from Angela and Cam quickly quieted him. He left unwillingly, leaving the girls alone; exactly what Angela had wanted.

"Now that the boys are gone, we can get some girl talk done." She turned to Brennan and gave her a Cheshire-cat smile as she asked, "So…any crushes?"

"What?" Brennan sputtered in surprise.

"There must be some guy you like. You can tell us. That's what girl-talk is for."

Brennan looked from Angela's curious face to Cam's avidly interested one, "I don't really know anyone here."

Both Angela and Cam arched an eyebrow at this, having expected her to say Booth. Maybe she just needed a little coaxing, "Oh come on, tell us. We won't tell anyone," Angela insisted.

Wanting to put an end to this line of questioning, Brennan spotted a reasonably good looking boy walking in and pointed, "Him." she whispered.

Cam had turned to look discretely at the boy, but Angela was staring open mouthed, "You like Andy Pfluger?" she hissed at Brennan.

"Yes, I do. He's good looking and he plays lacrosse. What's not to like?" Brennan added quickly having noticed that the sweater he was wearing read 'TEHS Lacrosse'.

"I don't know," Cam said, "I always thought he was kind of a douche."

"Who's a douche?" Booth asked as he and Hodgins returned to the table.

Cam nodded towards Andy sitting at the counter.

"Oh yeah, that Pfluger guy is a total douche bag."

Booth would have expounded on how big of a jerk Andy Pfluger really was had Cam not noticed Brennan's blush and then expertly changed the subject.


End file.
